Just Kissing Don't be Jealous Hyung
by Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N
Summary: Kai yang sengaja menyembunyikan Nominasi nista bersama Taemin dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang merasa di bodohi sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengetahui semua hal yang di sembunyikan Kai. Apa yang harus dilakukan Kai? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan KaiSoo? /Kaisoo/Yaoi/Slight Kaitae 2Min


Just Kissing Don't Be Jealous Hyung

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Lee Taemin

And Other cast

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Ooc, Absurd, Bad Bad Bad Bad Fanfic, If You Not Like My fanfic Don't Read okay.

Fanfic ini murni milik saya dari hasil diskusi dan ide dari **Tina BabyBoo **gara gara KaiTae masuk dalam kategori nista di MAMA.,jadi jangan ngaku ngaku karena buat apa ngaku fanfic jelek.

Semua cast murni asli milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Summary : Kai yang sengaja menyembunyikan Nominasi nista bersama Taemin dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang merasa di bodohi sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengetahui semua hal yang di sembunyikan Kai.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Kai? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan KaiSoo? /Kaisoo/Yaoi/Slight Kaitae 2Min

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Readiingg!

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, membangunkan para umat Tuhan yang masih saja bergelung dengan selimut tebal di cuaca yang dingin ini.

Banyak yang memilih untuk bermalas-malasan daripada harus bergelut dengan dingin nya cuaca ibukota Korea Selatan itu.

Namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo, namja manis bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu sudah mulai sibuk bergelut dengan semua 'sahabat nya' saat di dapur.

Apalagi jika bukan wajan dan alat lain nya.

Dengan semangat ia meracik semua bahan makanan yang akan menjadi menu sarapan member lainnya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membangunkan umma dari Exo M Atau Lay, tapi ia tak tega melihat wajah manis nan sayu milik Hyung nya itu..

Lay terlihat sangat lelah setelah berlatih dance tadi malam bersama kekasihnya, Kai.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan peralatan untuk makan di meja makan, ia menata nya dengan serapi mungkin. Agar nyaman di pandang mata.

Saat sedang asyik menata semua makanan, ia mendengar derap langkah yang sepertinya di gerakkan dengan malas-malasan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat melihat sang leader yang baru saja bangun dengan kondisi yang err... sedikit kacau mungkin.

Leader dengan senyum malaikat itu mengucek matanya sambil sesekali menguap.

"Pagi Soo ya ."

"Pagi Joonmyeon Hyung ~ tidur nyenyyak ?"

"Ya, sangat nyenyak. Sebelum aroma masakanmu membangunkanku ."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar guyonan leader nya itu.

Tak berapa lama satu persatu member mulai memasuki ruang makan.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa aneh , saat mereka kini hanya 10 orang.

Biasanya ia memasak sangat banyak, kali ini ia harus sedikit mengurangi porsi masakan nya.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang nya denagn erat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungie Hyung ?"

"Aniya Jongin ah, hanya merasa aneh saja kita hanya 10 member sekarang ."  
>"Aku juga merasakan nya Hyung, tapi kita harus tetap menjalani semua ini. Tunjukkan kita bisa walau hanya 10 .walaupun rasanya aku ingin ber 12 lagi ."<p>

"aishh, sudahlah . kajja kita makan ."

Akhirnya mereka pun bergabung denagn member lain yang menatap masakan Kyungsoo seperti seorang Vampire yang melihat darah.

Setelah berdoa bersama, akhirnya makanan yang di buat Kyungsoo lenyap tak tersisa sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Semua member kini berkumpul di ruang tengah Dorm, mengerubungi Baekhyun yang tengah membawa Laptop.

"Woahhh, tak kusangka kita bisa berada di urutan pertama lagi ."

"Hm, benarkah? Baru kemarin Winner yang menempatinya ."

"Sepertinya kali ini kita berada di posisi yang mengkhawatirkan, bagaimanapun kita sedang tersandung masalah bukan ? lihat saja posisi nya ."

"Setidaknya bisa masuk nominasi MAMA saja itu sudah snagat bagus. Tidak semua nya bisa masuk bukan? Banyak yang lebih baik dari kita . Tvxq, Super junior, Infinite contohnya ."

"Menang atau kalah yang penting kita telah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Exo L ."

Yap, saat ini mereka sedang membicarakan acara bergengsi yang akan di selenggarakan di Hongkong 3 Desember nanti.

Memantau apakah ada perkembangan vote untuk mereka atau tidak.

Banyak yang optimis setidaknya Exo bisa membawa semua piala yang di nominasikan, namun banyak juga yang memprediksi jika masalah Yang menimpa Exo bisa mempengaruhi kemenangan Exo tahun Ini,.

"ya! Sehun ah, kau masuk nominasi bersama BoA noona? Mengapa tak memberitahu kami eoh?"

Baekhyun mencak0-mencak sendiri pada Sehun karena menurutnya Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting .

"Mianhae hyung, lagipula kata manager Hyung voting nya sangat rendah, jadi aku masih merasa lega .aku tak mau Luhan hyung marah gara-gara ini. Aku jadi parthner nya BoA noona saja Luhan hyung langsung merajuk padaku ."

Semua nya mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti apa yang di bicarakan sehun.

"Ah, aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman dulu, tunggu sebentar ne ."

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Tepat saat kyungsoo pergi, Kai langsung mendekati semua member.

"Apa kalian mau membantuku ?"

'Membantu apa Kai?"-Baekhyun

"Kalian tau bukan jika aku dan Taemin Hyung juga masuk nominasi yang sama dengan Sehun? Jeball, sembunyikan ini dari Kyungsoo hyung ?"

"Mengapa harus di sembunyikan? Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dari semua ini ?"-Suho

"Hyung, apa kau lupa jika hanya kami pasangan namja? Dan lagipula Kyungsoo hyung masih curiga jika aku dan Taemin hyung memiliki hubungan ."

"Jika niatmu baik, kami akan membantumu. Tapi jika niatmu hanya untuk menutupi perselingkuhanmu denahn Taemin, maaf saja kau urusi saja semuanya sendiri ."-Xiumin

"A-aniya . aku berjanji bukan karena aku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Taemin Hyung ."

"Baiklah, kami menyetujui permintaanmu ."

"Permintaan Apa eoh?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi coklat panas yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Bukan apa –apa Kyungsoo hyung, sehun hanya meminta kami mentraktir Bubble Tea jika ia rindu denagn Luhan hyung. Bukankah begitu Hun ah?"

Kai merangkul Sehun sambil mencubit punggung nya, membuat Sehun mendelik kesal. Namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab juga.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo saat ini tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil melihat berita ter update dari smartphone miliknya.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah artikel menarik perhatian nya.

'**Netter heboh karena Kai dan Taemin akan berciuman di MAMA?'**

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening nya, ia lalu membuka artikel itu dan sedikit terkejut saat hanya menemukan komen-komen dari beberapa fans.

'_Benarkah mereka akan berciuman? Ah, pasti sangat romantis .'_

'_Bukankah ini hanya hoax? Belum tentu semuanya benar .'_

'_Aku tak ingin ini terjadi, menurutku tidak sepantasnya mereka berciuman, bagaimana jika Trouble Maker atau Nasty Nasty saja yang berciuman?'_

'_Aisshhh, aku tidak terima. Harusnya Kai oppa hanya boleh mencium Kyungsoo unnie'_

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran saat membaca komen terakhir itu. sejak kapan ia di panggil unnie. ? namun ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan nya.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Kyungsoo menajdi sesak, entah mengapa ia tak rela jika Kai kekasihnya harus berciuman dengan Taemin.

Jujur saja Kyungso merasa mereka cocok. Tapi bagaimanapun Kia tetaplah Kekasih Kyungsoo, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sudah cukup dulu ia menahan sakit hati saat Dispatch merilis foto Kai dan Taemin.

Namun, jika voting itu benar adanya, mengapa Kai tak memberitahukan nya?

Kyungsoo mencoba menepis semua rasa curiga nya, ia tidak boleh terlalu protektif pada namja nya itu.

Lebih baik nanti ia menanyakan hal ini pada Kai sendiri .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memakai sweater coklat nya dengan pelan-pelan, sambil matanya menatap sosok kekasih nya yang masih sibuk memilah baju untuk latihan dance esok pagi.

Kyungsoo lalu melepas celana training dan underwear nya. Jika kalian berfikir Kyungsoo mesum, enyahkanlah pikiran itu. karena sesungguhnya Kyungsoo selalu tidur tanpa menggunakan celana.

Setelah selesai memilah baju, Kai lalu melepas baju nya hingga kini ia toples.

Kyungsoo menyelimuti tubuh nya hingga menutupi dagu, ia melirik pada Kai yang menuju ke ranjang.

Kai mengernyit heran saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti tengah gelisah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyung?"

"Ani ."

"Aisshh, jangan berbohong . aku mengetahui ada sesuatu yang sepertinya kau simpan, daripada kau tak tenang katakanlah padaku ."

Kyungsoo akhirnya membbuka selimutnya hingga leher, ia menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya yang terkesan sangat polos.

"Uhmm, Kai apa kau dan Taemin ... maksudku .apa kau menyukai Taemin ?"

"Ah..haha apa yang kau katakan sih Hyung?"

"Aniya, kau tinggal menjawab saja ."

"Tentu saja –Deg

"Tapi hanya sebatas sahabat serta hyung dan dongsaeng. Kau ini kenapa hyung?"

"kau..uhm kau dan Taemin hyung aka di pasangkan di MAMA apa kau sudah tau hal itu ?"

Dapat Kyungsoo lihat wajah Jongin sedikit memucat.

"Ah, kau ini bicara apa sih hyung ? aku tak tau apapun, kau tau darimana ?"

Kai sangat was-was jika para Hyung nya yang lain lah yang telah mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau dari internet, tadi aku membuka internet dan yeahhh... menemukan itu, jadi kau tak tau apapun ?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku hyung?"

"Eeh? Tentu saja percaya, maaf jika aku salah bicara. Uhm jaljayao Kai ."

Kyungsoo langsung membalikan tubuh nya membelakangi Kai, sedang Kai. Ia terlihat menyesal. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia memang harus melakukan ini.

'_Matamu mengatakan kau tidak jujur Kai'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua member Exo telah bersiap untuk menuju SM building.

Mereka akan latihan disana untuk persiapan MAMA yang akan di laksanakan tak lama lagi.

Semua member sudah turun kecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kajja ."

"Ah, kau duluan saja. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu ."

"Aku akan menunggumu hyung ."

"Aisshhh, jangan . kau yang paling banyak latihan, jadi cepatlah . nanti aku akan menyusul, tidak lama kok ."

"Kau serius hyung?"

"Uhm "

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu hyung .hati hati ne ."

'Ne, kau kira aku bocah apa ?"

Kyuungsoo terkekeh sebelum akhirnya kembali mengobrak-abrik tas nya.

Sampai akhirnya ia berteriak kesenangan saat mendapati barang yang di cari nya ketemu.

Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari van dan berlari kecil menuju SM building.

Saat akan masuk ke ruangan, ia mendengar dua orang staff yang nampaknya sedang asyik berbicara.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi, namun ia berhent karena salah satu staff itu menyebut nama Kai.

Naiklah, mungkin kali ini Kyungsoo akan menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

"Kurasa rating nya akan tinggi. Kulihat tadi Kai dan Taemin sudah mencapai 60% lebih. Ah, ini gila. Tapi pasti keren, karena yah ini pertama kalinya MAMA memasukan nominasi namja namja .semoga Kai dan Taemin tak mengecewakan semuanya ."

"Ya, semoga saja ."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya, jadi yang di katakan para netizen itu benar? Dan Kyungsoo malah dengan mudahnya terbodohi oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mencoba tak peduli, ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Namun, saat akan memasuki ruang latihan hatinya harus merasakan nyeri algi saat melihat Kai dan Taemin tengah bercanda di depan pintu.

Mata Kyungsoo nyaris berkaca-kaca, namun Kyungsoo mencoba menahan air matanya.

Brukk!

Kyungsoo menubrukan tubuhnya pada kedua bahu KaiTae.

"Maaf, kalian mengganggu jalanku ."

Kyungsoo berkata denagn nada tenang, hal itu membuat mereka terkejut tentu saja.

Kyungsoo langsung meleparkan tas nya, tak perduli jika di dalamnya ada smartphone miliknya yang bisa saja rusak.

Ia lalu melakukan pemanasan, sebelum akhirnya latihan dance mereka di mulai.

.

.

.

Kai menghela nafas frustasi, karena daritadi Kyungsoo seperti menghindarinya.

Ia mencoba menyapa kekasih mungil nya itu, namun sang kekasih hanya menjawab dengan deheman dan jawaban yang menurutnya sangat pendek.

Hal itu membuat Kai gerah sendiri.

Saat sang pelatih menginstrupsikan mereka untuk break, dengan segera Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Yakkk, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit ."

"Tak akan kulepas sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ."

"Apa maksudmu eoh?"

"Kau mengacuhkanku hyung ."

Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo saat mereka telah sampai di bawah tangga darurat.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapn tajam milik Kai.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam? Jawablah aku hyung , apa salahku? Kau tau bukan aku bukan orang yang bisa di acuhkan begitu saja ?"

" Apa perduliku? Kau minta perhatian pada Taemin saja sana, jadi kau tak dia acuhkan lagi ."

"Yak Hyung, mengapa kau membawa Taemin hyung?"

"Mengapa kau membentakku? Aku tak suka di bentak Kai ."

Kyungsoo mengelap air mata yang mulai membasahi sudut matanya.

"Mianhae hyung ."

".."

"Hyung, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Jawab dengan jujur, apa hubunganmu dengan Taemin? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sebenarnya?"

Kai tergagap sendiri, ia sangat bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Kyungsoo.

"A..aku ...

"Kau kenapa? Jawab ! mengapa kau tak jujur padaku?"

"tak jujur apa hyung? Katakan yang jelas. Aishhh "

"MAMA , apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Kai menjadi pucat.

"Cih, tak bisa menjawab bukan? Sekarang terserah padamu saja Kai. Aku lelah ."

"Hyung ...ayolah aku tau kan itu hanya..

"Hanya profesioanlitas? Iya kan? Aku akan menghargai jika kau mengatakan jujur padaku Kai. Bukan seperti ini, kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan aku membencinya sungguh .mulai sekarang, lakukan semau hal sesukamu . kau masih menganggapku kekasuihmu atau bukan terserah kau juga .aku pergi ."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang hanya bisa menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End/tbc?

21:20wib

02/12/14


End file.
